


Под кожей

by Arrogant



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: AU, M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: — А че, ты с этим мажором все, завязал?— Отъебись.Лысый не дурак, он все понимает.





	Под кожей

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8095244

Точка кипения доходит до предела — он взрывается. Его внутренности раскидывает на метры вперед, а кровь пачкает дорогие кроссы этого мудака. Метафорически. По крайней мере, Гуань Шань ощущает все именно так.

Грубо оттолкнув от себя ублюдски улыбающегося Хэ Тяня, он не выдерживает и орет:

— Как же ты меня заебал!

Смотрит зверем, скалясь, как загнанная в угол шавка. Резкое движение или шаг — кинется, не разбирая на «своих» и «чужих». Да и какой Хэ Тянь «свой»? Он чужак, который совершил варварский набег на место его обитания, поэтому пусть не удивляется, что в его горло могут воткнуться заостренные зубы.

— Отстань от меня наконец! Ты, гребаный ублюдок!

Распаляется еще больше, едва сдерживаясь от позорного бегства. Ведь мужчины так себя не ведут. Не истерят, не показывают своих эмоций. Они — сила и спокойствие. А Мо Гуань Шань — пороховая бочка, которая готова с минуты на минуту взорваться и разнести все в радиусе метра. Небольшая, но убойная сила, которая, если правильно направить ярость, сможет уничтожить конкретного человека. Он на это надеется.

— Я тебя ненавижу!

Слова идут прямо от сердца. Они жгут и вырывают все внутренности, а потом, когда до конца остается совсем немного — посыпают разодранное тело солью, с силой втирая жгущие хрусталики в мясо.

Хэ Тянь по привычке улыбается. Мо раздражается еще больше. А потом уходит, яростно топая по асфальту, будто он в чем-то виноват.

Тянь смотрит на удаляющуюся фигуру и ему кажется, что только что разъяренно потоптались по нему.

* * *

— Гора, здоров! — радостно кричит Лысый, светя сколотым зубом.

Гуань Шань знает, что тот испортил себе улыбку еще в детстве, когда они катались на горке. Пытался быстрее взбежать наверх, чтоб скатиться, и запнулся о лестницу. Упал. Ударился. Не заплакал. И зуб сколол, но улыбаться так и не прекратил.

Сейчас же всем рассказывает, что в драке с каким-то обмудком половину зуба потерял. Их пацаны верят и гордятся, потому что мужик! А Мо Гуань Шань знает правду и молчит.

Не его это дело.

— Отъебись, — раздраженно рыкает, смотря исподлобья.

Лысый его не боится, но все равно благоразумно затыкается, почесывая по затылку. Уже приучился, что когда друг не в духе, то лучше не лезть — сожрет. А потом жалеть будет, что кусался почем зря.

Знает уже. Проходили.

Гора, сгорбившись, идет вперед, расталкивая плечами тех, кто не спешит расступаться. На недовольные окрики оборачивается, впивается взглядом в крикуна и сжигает взглядом. Надеется, что кто-нибудь быканет основательно, чтобы ввязаться в драку и выпустить пар.

Его все еще не отпускает вчерашняя ситуация. Раздражение сидит глубоко внутри, расшатывая внутренности, что невозможно усидеть на месте. Разрядка так и не наступает, хотя, казалось бы, вчера основную часть пара выпустил: сначала на Хэ Тяня сорвался, обласкивая словами, а потом — на стену. Лупил так, что, казалось, увеличь силу — рука треснет. Или стена наконец промнется под его напором.

Упрямый как гора, что тут поделать.

Его бы воля, он бы дома отлежался. Не хотелось никого видеть, слышать, разговаривать — через край. Но обещал же матери, что больше не будет прогуливать. Вот и топал озлобленно, всем своим видом показывая — заебали.

Весь мир заебал.

На одно надеялся, что Хэ Тяня сегодня не увидит, иначе слетит с катушек, кинется и все — прощай, котенок. Этот черт его точно размажет, потому что сильнее, потому что спокойнее. Потому что, сука, уже в свои семнадцать лет он — мужик.

Надежный. Сильный. Рассудительный.

Мудак только, но ему это в каком-то роде простительно.

И все равно, когда случайно натыкается на него — застывает, а кровь внутри кипит. Если Тянь подойдет, он точно вмажет ему по лицу. Со всей силы, как давно мечтал. Но…

Он даже не улыбается, когда взгляд натыкается на Шаня. Он вообще никому не улыбается. И лицо у него какое-то странное — серое, что ли. И круги под глазами отчетливо выступают, хотя вчера он выглядел как обычно. И вообще он проходит мимо, ничего не говоря.

Вся ярость куда-то улетучивается, будто не было никогда. Гора оборачивается, цепляясь взглядом за широкую спину в серовато-голубой кофте и думает:

«Что за хуйня?»

Думает:

«Вот это охуеть».

Думает:

«Он что, отъебался от меня?»

Поворачивается обратно, топает (уже не яростно, а просто потому, что так повелось с детства) в класс, садится за парту и выдыхает.

— Вот это охуеть, — тихо произносит.

Кажется, его всратая жизнь налаживается!

Стараясь не сглазить, пытается не думать об этом. Мало ли. Может, у Хэ Тяня вообще живот болит и, когда он просрется, все встанет на свои места. Опять начнет приставать, улыбаться и вести себя как конч. Нет-нет-нет, Мо на это не согласен!

В приподнятом настроении даже черкает несколько слов учителя в изрисованную от скуки тетрадь.

Пытается избегать Хэ Тяня целый день, во избежание. Удивляется, что это настолько легко, но откидывает лишние мысли прочь. Думает о том, как было бы прекрасно, если бы все это оказалось правдой.

* * *

Это оказывается правдой.

Хэ Тянь его не трогает, не преследует, не улыбается. Когда видит — проходит мимо, вскользь мажет глазами по его фигуре и все. Растворяется в толпе что-то щебечущих девчонок, которые, по словам Лысого, выглядят как-то «не того». Но Горе плевать, да и не знает он, как они выглядят, когда «того». Не присматривался.

А вот Тянь выглядит как-то плохо.

Да ну. Бред же! Тянь вполне себе обычный — статный, с идеально ровной спиной, весь из себя такой…

С ним все заебись.

И с Гуань Шанем все заебись! Будто в старые добрые времена: никто не лезет, не прикасается от балды, не вытягивает на прогулки. Его жизнь наконец идет так, как надо! Можно даже не сомневаться!

— А че, ты с этим мажором все, завязал? — спрашивает Лысый, оборачиваясь за очередной юбкой, проскользнувшей рядом.

— Отъебись.

Лысый не дурак, он все понимает.

* * *

Цзянь вылавливает его через неделю.

Впивается пальцами в кожу, что невозможно отцепить, постоянно бубнит и просит пойти с ним, потому что «нужно поговорить». Гора сдается, даже не начав сопротивление, потому что сопротивляться — себе дороже.

Позволяет утащить себя в безлюдный коридор, запихнуть в какой-то закуток с нараспашку открытым окном. Там — баскетбольная площадка, на которой во всю идет розыгрыш мяча. Парни скачут, перехватывают, подныривают, забивают.

В башке формируется мысль:

«Странно, что этого нет».

Замирает, мысленно обкладывая себя хуями.

Докатился.

— Как дела? — энергично спрашивает Цзянь И.

Шань смотрит на него и вспоминает чисто Хэ Тяневское «принцесска». И ведь подходит, зараза! Ведь рядом с Принцесской не хочется слишком сильно грубить — уже проходили, — не хочется казаться зверем. И даже его чрезмерная энергичность, надоедливость и липучесть кажутся терпимыми. Хотя в любой другой ситуации, Гора не побрезговал почесать костяшки о морды таких «принцесс».

— Не твое дело.

Все равно огрызается, потому что это его щит и меч. Без них он не Мо Гуань Шань, а беспомощно скалящийся мальчик, который отчаянно хочет стать опорой, защитой и спокойствием.

— Значит, хорошо. — Улыбается Принцесска, цепко поглядывая на застывшего возле окна Гуань Шаня. — Не знаешь, что с Тянем?

— Откуда я могу знать, что с этим мудаком?! — ярится, и в тот же момент понимает — попал.

По глазам Цзяня видно, что он все понял. Мо тушуется, переводя взгляд на баскетбольное поле. Там какой-то чувак забивает противнику.

Черт.

— Рассчитывать на примирение бесполезно? — спрашивает, затаивая дыхание.

— Какое примирение? Ты совсем ебнутый?

Принцесска смотрит серьезно, и Гора чувствует себя ребенком, которого отчитывают за съеденную конфету перед обедом. А еще чувствует себя глупым. Будто он упускает какую-то важную деталь, которую до него доносили все.

Гуань Шаню это не нравится.

— Понятно.

Цзянь улыбается, прикрывая не по годам серьезные глаза. Мо становится неуютно.

— Спасибо, что не отказал! Пойдем обратно, скоро будет звонок.

Гуань Шань плетется за ним, думая, что конкретно он сделал не так.

* * *

Он никогда не сознается, что без Хэ Тяня скучно.

Постоянного присутствия рядом этого придурка не хватает.

Мо Гуань Шаню временами хочется его странных прикосновений, притираний. Хочется ощущать его парфюм и тонкий шлейф сигаретного дыма, который с каждым новым днем становился все тоньше, ведь у него не хватало времени курить — он отирался рядом с Гуань Шанем, раздражая своей улыбочкой. Хочет слышать его голос, который легко и правильно хрипит и уплотняется, когда соскальзывает в шепот и обещает сделать что-то не хорошее. Хочет его взглядов, которые обласкивают тело, иногда заставляя краснеть.

Гуань Шань чувствует себя идиотом, когда ненароком соскальзывает в эти мысли. Они, черт бы все побрал, преследуют его и, когда перехватывают контроль, заставляют искать гребаного Тяня взглядом.

Чаще всего он его не находит.

Но он знает, где следует искать.

* * *

Проиграв неравный бой с самим собой, Гора сдается. День ото дня ему становится все сложнее сопротивляться своим желаниям: он хочет увидеть гребаного Хэ Тяня. Хочет, если удастся, прикоснуться к нему, хочет поговорить. Даже если тупо огрызнуться — все равно. Даже если увидеть издалека его улыбку — тоже.

Кто же знал, что его без этого мудака так сильно размажет. Кто бы знал, как сильно он проник под кожу.

Хэ Тянь находится рядом с курилкой.

Сидит на скамье, которая создавалась не для того, чтобы на ней курили, пили и нарушали покой «правильных» подлиз-учеников. Сгорбленный, как кажется Мо, какой-то осунувшийся. Он не видит его лица, потому что подходит со спины: как зверь, выслеживающий свою добычу, крадется с подветренной стороны, каждый раз замирая, когда рука с зажатой сигаретой тянется к губам.

Гуань Шань уверен, что Хэ Тянь уже давно его спалил. Просто не обращает внимание. Может, тихо надеется, что тот прокрадется мышкой за спиной и уберется с зоны курилки. Гора трясет головой и откидывает эти мысли.

Обходит лавку с другой стороны и садится рядом.

Он! Сам! Пришел и сел рядом, давая разрешение на все, что только можно. Подумать только!

Но Хэ Тянь не обращает внимание. Сидит. Курит. Смотрит куда-то в себя.

Мо боится посмотреть на его лицо и понять, что его здесь никто не ждет.

Это так странно… кажется, Шань начинает понимать тот сложный взгляд Цзяня.

Время тянется: одна минута, вторая… Тянь сидит, курит уже вторую по счету сигарету на глазах Гуань Шаня и молчит. Только глаза наконец оживают и временами обращают свое внимание на нетерпеливого парня.

Не выдержав затянувшийся паузы, Гора смотрит ему в лицо и… удивляется, почему тот выглядит таким беспомощным и брошенным. Как псина под дождем, которую не спешат забрать в теплый и уютный дом. Только эта псина сидит молча, не подвывает даже и смотрит на проезжающие мимо машины, на проходящих людей. И в глазах смирение. Его никто не заберет. Он нахрен никому не нужен.

— Ну ты и мудак! — в сердцах говорит Шань.

И Тянь реагирует. Усмехается колко, прикрывая глаза с лопнувшими от недосыпа и стресса капиллярами. Шань хмурится.

Выпрямившись, садится ровно, а потом тянется к Тяню: хватает его за волосы и несильно тянет на себя. Укладывает голову к себе на плечо и невзначай несколько раз приглаживает, будто случайно все получилось.

Тянь молчит, не вырывается. Сидит в странной позе, с головой, уложенной на плечо Мо Гуань Шаня, и наконец выдыхает. Сигарета медленно тлеет, разнося по округе едва уловимый запах табака.

Мо Гуань Шань уверен, что завтра все будет по-прежнему: Тянь будет мудить, будет цепляться, обнимать и окружать собой и своими привычками. Будет липнуть еще сильнее, потому что истосковался и вообще «это твое наказание, Малыш Мо». А он тупо будет кусаться и хмуриться, но больше не оттолкнет.

Потому что как-то так получилось, что без него все стало ненастоящим, не таким нужным и интересным. Потому что он уже под кожей.

Тянь соскальзывает с плеча, а Шань тянется за ним, чтобы оставить на месте. Хватает за подбородок и задирает голову вверх, замечает, что Тянь уснул.

— Придурок!

Отталкивает его от себя, чуть-чуть отодвигается и укладывает шальную голову на колени. Смотрит на круги под глазами, на серое лицо и не может сдержать смущения.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Говорит тихо. Его слова идут от самого сердца. Только слышится в них совсем другое. Этому мудаку точно бы понравилось.

— Я тебя тоже, — шепчет в ответ, не просыпаясь.


End file.
